Guardians of the Sacred Dragons
by animeprincess11
Summary: Sets place in ancient Eygpt. Jounouchi's social status skyrockets in 5 minutes, is now part of a secret council of Pharoh Yami, and possiably a Guardian of a sacred dragon! His life just gets getting wierder and wierder. A little shouan-ai later on.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to it's respective owners, but if I could, I would buy Joey off of em' ASAP. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your highness, we found this boy stealing from the market place." A guard announced as Jounouchi was dragged into the throne room of Pharaoh Yami.  
  
"Bring him to me." Yami announced.  
  
The guards brought the struggling Jounouchi up to Yami's throne.  
  
"I wasn't stealing! I was putting back what someone else stole!" Jounouchi yelled as they dragged him.  
  
"Silence in the presence of the Pharaoh you insect." A guard snapped.  
  
"Enough." Yami yelled. "What is your name?"  
  
"Jounouchi." He looked at the ground with the scowl still on his face.  
  
"Release him." Yami ordered.  
  
"But your highness-"  
  
"Are you questioning me?" Yami glared at the men as he stood up.  
  
"No Lord Pharaoh." The guards let Jou go and backed off.  
  
Jou stood his ground while still looking at it.  
  
"Now leave." He told them.  
  
The guards left without question. Once they were gone, Yami sat again.  
  
"Now, tell me what you are accused of."  
  
"Stealing from a food cart."  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"No sir. I was returning it after I caught the low life whom actually did steal it. The guards saw me walking with it and the owner said I stole it." Jou explained, not looking at Yami.  
  
"Do you know whom the thief was and the one whom accused you?"  
  
"The thief was a boy named Rex. The accuser was.........was............" Jou clenched his fists and eyes shut. "My father, Lithion. He would do anything to be rid of me."  
  
"Jounouchi, please look at me." Yami said gently as he leaned forward and put his hands under Jou's chin, lifting it.  
  
Jou opened his eyes and they went wide to find that the Pharaoh of Egypt was actually talking to him and touching him, as an equal. Jou's face was full of confusion.  
  
"I will see to it that this Rex is captured. As for you," Yami leaned back into his throne. "Anzu." He called.  
  
"Yes Yami?" A brown haired girl appeared.  
  
"See to it that Jounouchi has a room made up for him here. He shall be staying with us."  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
"Jounouchi, by accepting you into my palace, you are now a member of my secret council. You may do as you wish here. This is Anzu. Her parents accused her, like you, falsely. She will introduce you to the rest of the council. Also, you may call me Yami. From now on, you are considered my equal." Yami smiled.  
  
Jou couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had just been accused of thievery and the Pharaoh actually believed him. Of course what Jou said was true, but Yami was nothing like what the other commoners said about him. He couldn't believe that his status had just gone through the roof in a mere 5 minutes.  
  
"Come on Jou, I'll show you where you can stay." Anzu said politely.  
  
"Uh....." Jou shook his head. "Okay. T-thank you Ph.......Yami." He corrected himself and quickly followed Anzu out of the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
"This will be your room from now on Jounouchi." Anzu announced as she opened the door to the room.  
  
Jou looked around in aw. He had an actual bed here and not a pile of rags.  
  
"There are some clothes behind the curtains. You may wear whatever you wish in the pile. Also," She handed him an armband with the same symbol on it as Yami's puzzle. "This will identify you to the guards and towns people of your status. If any of them gives you trouble, just tell Yami." She explained.  
  
"Thanks uh...............Anzu." He smiled sheepishly at forgetting her name.  
  
"You may change and I will be back in a little while to give you the tour and introduce you to everyone." She smiled and closed the door to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where have you been Anzu?" Mai asked as her friend entered the garden.  
  
"Just showing the new member to his room." Anzu told her as she sat on one of the many benches.  
  
"A new member eh, who is this one?" Honda took a bite out of his apple.  
  
"His name is Jounouchi. He was accused of thievery by his father when he was returning something to the cart." Anzu looked to the brown haired boy.  
  
"Did you say Jounouchi?" Serenity piped up.  
  
"Yes." Anzu blinked.  
  
"Did he say whom his father was?"  
  
"I think he said his name was Lithion."  
  
"I can't believe it! That's my big brother!" Serenity jumped up smiling.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh..........you'll wake up Mokuba." Ryou hushed her.  
  
"Oops.........sorry Ryou." Serenity flushed and sat back down. "When are you going to bring him down here?"  
  
"Shortly. I'm giving him enough time to change and get acquainted to his new room." She told the younger girl.  
  
"Can I go with you?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
"I'm afraid not Serenity. Yami told me to do this. You'll see him when he comes down." Anzu apologized.  
  
* * *  
  
'Wow, I think this room is bigger than my house. If not twice the size.' Jou thought to himself as he looked around the room after changing.  
  
He went to the balcony and gapped at the view of the city. He could see his own home from there. He then looked around at the palace surrounding him. In a window right across from his, he saw a brown haired boy dressed in a purple headdress of some kind, a golden ankh necklace, a few armbands and white pants laying on the window sill.  
  
Jou couldn't find himself looking away and sort of stood there in aw. He saw a guard approach the boy and spoke a few words to him. The boy sighed and got down. He looked one last time out his window and spotted Jou. Jou just turned and walked back into his room blushing.  
  
* * *  
  
Seth (1) laid on his windowsill looking out over the city thinking. He had to find the one whom the 2nd legendary dragon, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, would obey. He could command one of the most powerful dragons there is, the 1st legendary dragon the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it was said that who ever could control the 2 dragons, were destined soul mates.  
  
"Lord Priest, Pharaoh Yami requests your presence." A guard walked up next to him.  
  
"Very well." He sighed and got off the windowsill.  
  
When Seth looked back out the window, he spotted a blond haired boy standing at a once empty room. He was dressed in white pants like his own, had the same armbands like his, and wore a golden colored shirt. No sooner had he looked at the boy, he turned away and proceeded back into the room.  
  
Seth stood there a moment longer before leaving for the throne room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Seth is actually Seto's name in his former life, in other words he is Seto. ^_^ For those who don't know.  
  
I hope you liked what I have written here. Tell me what you think and I will think about adding more. ^^  
  
©animeprincess1, December 2003 


End file.
